Ever Get the Feeling?
by Objective Mistress
Summary: After Anakin and Padme enjoy a peaceful evening, Anakin's thoughts wake him from the dead of sleep to bring him to a startling conclusion about reality. EDITED!


**Ever Get the Feeling?**

_Author's Note: Hey guys! It's me again! Anyways, while thinking about a big story I plan to write, this little ditty popped in to my head. It's humorous. Very different from my last one, but heavy drama tends to make one's mind wander (and insomnia)._

_EDIT: I didn't proof read this, and couldn't bear the typos! Revised!_

- - - - - - - - - -

_After Anakin and Padme enjoy a peaceful evening, Anakin's thoughts wake him from the dead of sleep to bring him to a startling conclusion about reality. _

- - - - - - - - - -

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Wars (though I wish it), I just borrow Lucas' Star Wars holochess board for my own fun.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Anakin Skywalker. The Hero Without Fear, lover, husband. How better to spend a lazy Coruscant Sunday then breakfast with the love of one's life? Anakin certainly couldn't think of one. But this was before he suggested that Dex's Dinner deliver, and before he became the newest victim of Dex's slightly hallucinogenic "Revenge of the Leftovers," only available Sunday.

It just so happens that this such Anakin Skywalker was fast asleep, lovely wife in his arms.

"Wah. Who's that speaking?" Anakin grumbled, bolting upright. His eyes scanned the room, looking for the intruder.

"Yeah you! Narrating! I hear hear you!" Anakin rubbed his eyes.

Anakin quickly turned to Padme, his hands finding her shoulders. With a gentle shake, Anakin eased her out of sleep.

"Padme..." Anakin strained. His eyes blood shoot and his skin was lightly tinted with sweat.

Padme's eyes opened slowly. Her neck strained as she stole a glance at the now wide away man beside her. Quickly shifting position, Padme embraced Anakin. Her hands gingerly squeezing his shoulders.

"Ani?" Padme began uncertainly, concern evident in her eyes.

Anakin turned his head slowly, locking eyes with Padme's.

"Have you ever felt like you are being watched," Anakin stated, concern evident on his face.

Padme's hand soothed over Anakin's shoulder, "Ani, all the security cameras are out--"

"No not like that," Anakin snapped, collecting his head in his hands. "They are watching us. They layout our lives too."

Shuffling closer, Padme nestled into his chest.

"Explain," Padme stated, reengaging eye contact as she brushed her hand against his jaw.

"I..I feel l..like a play thing. Like someone, somewhere thinks it's funny to see us squirm. We're like holo chess pieces!" Anakin shouted, throwing his pillow across the room. "It's like t..they think it;s funny to watch us squirm. To try out every possible scenario just to see how we react."

Tears sprung to Anakin's eyes. He sniffed, wiping his nose with his flesh hand.

"Will of the Force my ass," Anakin spat. "I just feel like a doll in an alternate universe--"

"An extremely gorgeous doll," Padme interrupted, a smile tugging at the edges of her face.

Anakin couldn't suppress the chuckle that rose through his chest. "What kind of feedback would this scene get?" Anakin pondered, turning to Padme.

Padme traced her hands up his chest, "Ani, just relax. There are no such things as alternate universes. We have the here and now that is it," she pleaded.

"A..are you sure?" Anakin queried, all evidence of stress melting from his body.

"What do you think we are, some holo drama turned holo movie, in which suggesting an alternate universe is the only way to create the new story and not disrupt the cannon of the entire series?" Padme plainly stated.

Anakin was dumb struck. A glazed unfocused look overtook his face.

"Just no more Dex's specials," Padme chuckled.

She entwined her arms around Anakin's neck, pulling him in for kiss. That moment stretched to an eternity; Padme was weightless in an ocean of pleasure.

Settling back into bed, the star crossed lovers had no idea, how correct their notion was...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed it! Drop me a review!_


End file.
